A conventional magnetic component includes a plurality of coils, a magnetic core penetrating through the coils, and a shield disposed between different coils in the coils or between one or more of the coils and the magnetic core. The coils form at least one of a primary coil and a secondary coil to which a voltage depending on a voltage induced to the primary coil is induced.
Japanese Patent No. 4,503,223 (US 2003/030534 A1) discloses a magnetic component in which a shield is disposed between a primary coil and a secondary coil in a transformer. In the magnetic component, a magnetic core penetrating through the primary core and the secondary core are made of EE cores, and the shield is disposed between the EE cores.
In the above-described magnetic component, because the shield is interposed, a leakage flux from the magnetic core may increase. In a case where a part of the shield is removed so as not to generate a gap in the magnetic core, an electric shielding performance between the primary core and the secondary core may be reduced.